Shinobi of fire and sand
by crazyllamafish
Summary: When Kiba meets a mysterious white haired girl from Sunagakure (doing Chunin exams) when in the Academy that he instantly crushes on. Suddenly she is transferred to Konoha and in his team, when an instant rivalry starts. Too unconfident to confess his feelings will they stay like that forever? Will they both survive the tough life of a shinobi, especially when one is in ANBU...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dudes this is my first ****proper**** fanfic so please bear with me! Please review even if its just a greeting or something! Thanks ^ ^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I wish I did! But the plot is mine! Seriously…**

Kiba P.O.V (this starts way back when everyone is still in the academy)

I'm almost a shinobi now! Everyone knows cuz Iruka-sensei keeps on blabbering on about it, it's so dull though, I don't need this I'll definitely become a shinobi. Seriously even Akamaru agrees.

"Excuse me," whispered a timid voice, I turned around to find a cute girl tugging at my sleeve. She didn't start at my appearance (you know with the fangs and all) instead grinned before continuing, "Is this the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Her hair was as white as Akamaru's fur and almost shocking violet eyes veiled with silver strands. "Y-y-yes, um I'm Inuzuka Kiba what 'bout you?" She smiled and gave a sigh of relief flicking some hair back with a toss of her snowy head, "Roronoa Kotori nice to meet you! You don't by any chance know what the date is do you?" She extended her hand and we shook firm and hard. My gaze flickered across her face, I sniffed gently, she smelt like the forest and a falcon but a far flung land as well, deeply hidden a desert? "You're a foreign ninja!" I yelped backing away staring at her forehead protector "What the hell are you doing her?" Wait what! She was a shinobi already? But she just looks my age?

She smiled and rolled her eyes "I'm here for the chunin exams aren't you doing them?" her tone becoming almost mocking, a slow grin consuming her face, she looked better than before I gotta tell ya!

"Hello earth to dog-boy? I mean Inuzuka san? Seriously your not gonna try this year?"

I shifted slightly under her intense stare before murmuring "I'm not outta academy yet."

Snorting with laughter Roronoa san bent over suppressing her self I mean it's not that funny is it?

Suddenly two identical looking boys sprang up simultaneously speaking "Koko chan your not supposed to be talking to our opponents you know,"

"Don't worry Yuki, Ken-kun he's not even out of academy yet!" Roronoa san squealed hunching over. Instantly the three of them roared loud enough that everyone on the street stared.

Finally controlling themselves the twins walked over whispered for a second before draping their arms over my shoulders they protectively dragged me away slightly

"I'm Yuki"

"And I'm Ken"

"We are the akatamara brothers"

"Now about Koko chan"

"You should be careful"

"Don't flirt with her my friend"

"She bites"

"Hard"

"Especially in bed"

They stage whispered still within 5 m of Roronoa san her self.

"Sorry about them!" Roronoa san snapped dragging away the twins by the ears, "Shit is that the date!" Roronoa swore glancing at one of the squirming twins watches "Damn" she muttered running away with the twins in tow. Suddenly a whistle screamed out from her and a lithe falcon dived from the sky line perching on her shoulder. That's why she smelt like bird.

"Bye then Roronoa san" I yelled making a face at my weird new amigos.

"Call me Kotori, wish us luck hopefully next time we meet I'll be a chunin" she threw back.

"Bye Kotori san" I whispered as the most amazing girl I ever met walked away.

**Hope you enjoyed I'll try update as soon as possible!**

**Fin**

**Crazy llama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope I updated quick enough! Well I don't have anything to say so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did (as well as One piece and Bleach and Soul Eater)**

Kotori's POV:

Dragging the twins I rushed through Konoha's winding streets struggling to find where we were supposed to be, the twins yelling out instructions.

When we finally burst into the room panting heavily with only 5 minutes to spare everyone glared; I know we were only just not rookies but it doesn't mean you have to hate us! Slowly we edged into a corner Sando (my falcon) screeched quietly, nervous chakra filled the room, as everyone was worried, shinobi died in the chunin exams. Died.

Suddenly a large muscular Konoha shinobi sauntered in shouting "Alright everybody shut up now, all of you will come up and get a number, then you'll sit down in the corresponding seats when everybody is finally seated and shuts up I'll explain what happens!" There was a sudden scramble to get a number causing Sando to take flight; I gave a quick thumbs-up at the twins before they were swallowed in the wallowing river of genins.

I got 183 and I sat next in-between two Konoha shinobi one girl one boy, shivering slightly I sat down for the written test. "Right this is the written test" bellowed the examiner "There are ten questions, each question gets your team one point, if you get one question wrong your entire team will lose a point, if you get zero your entire team will get disqualified and if you get caught cheating you lose 3 points, if you get caught 5 times your team is out. The chunins will be watching you! Oh and the last questions will be given 15 minutes before the end you have 1 hour. You may begin!" he finished sitting down.

Quickly I was buzzed my chakra filled with excitement yet nervousness as I turned the test over, but soon my jaw dropped, the twins will never be able to answer these, I don't even think I could answer some. I sighed, I just hope the twins caught the hidden messages in the examiners speech, such weak penalties for cheating and such hard questions; he was testing our information gathering skills. After I did what I could I activated my dojutsu and started talking to Sando.

Soon Sando started to bug my female neighbor, screeching and constantly ruffling his feathers, then he started pecking until she swatted at him and he flew up screaming and racing around the room careering into heads and causing general chaos. "Sando" I yelled leaping onto the table, waving my arms. Half the room was standing now so I decided it was time, leaping fast I grabbed for Sando's leg purposefully missing a he flashed elsewhere. (Sando means thunder but I should've named him lightning because he's that fast, I can't catch him if he doesn't want to be caught as he ahs chakra and can teleport!)

Every time he teleported it meant he was still undeceive, the more he did it the more confused he was until when he was still he found one of the chunins posing for genins.

When Sando was finally hovering I lunged for him catching his leg and sprawled on the desk. "Sorry" I muttered as I slowly got up quickly memorizing the answers, grinning I swaggered back to my desk and slowly acting I wrote the answers down. Looking round I saw I still had half an hour left so I checked how Yuki and Ken where doing; Ken had also finished, I didn't even have to use my dojutsu to see this, the stupid smirk on his face was enough info. Though Yuki was scrambling literally, well his shadow clone was on the ceiling looking down at my test answers, Ken was sweating with fear though even though his chakra control was perfect, hiding it from the examiners by excreting more himself and his invisibility ninjutsu was amazing. Let me explain how I could see his clone, invisibility ninjutsu is actually a type of barrier jutsu, a thin layer of chakra has to be constantly changing colour so it looked like it wasn't there, as it was easier to do it from ceiling to floor he did that when he was looking at my answers but closed it off when moving, Yuki-kun would see the answers through the clone write them down then disperse the clone. Perfect!

Through out the entire exam numbers were called out and cursing genins often stormed out, their chakra blazing and angry. When the boy next to got caught a wall of blazing fire like chakra nearly melted me inside and I flinched, hard. I hated the fact I could perceive emotions and elemental type through chakra, even without my dojutsu, it often hurt and made me panic when people where strongly emotional just inside. As I sometimes say 'Strong body, stronger mind' I'm quite strong for a girl of my age, my taijutsu is infamous among genins also my lightning elemental ninjutsu was most powerful out of most chunins as well (not bragging or anything) I had the strongest will of anyone I know, often training all night and being awoken by Takumi-sensei sent home after being bruisingly scolded for training too hard. I just wanted to be the best genin I could before I left…

"Okay" bellowed the examiner "time for the last question, but let me tell you if you get this question wrong you and your teammates will be prohibited from competing in the chunin exams permanently" I felt horror bubble up from so many people as they whispered in terrified voices, my own heart seemed to explode in my chest. "What the hell you cant do that!" someone screamed

"I can" the examiner rumbled, "I am the rules this year and what I saw goes so if your scared till your pissing your pants get out!"

The person who shouted miserably raised his hand and he and his teammates trudged out, a couple more filtered out until the room was mostly empty. I was shivering with fear until I saw some chunin exchange amused glances something wasn't right, I'll stay I thought, my only fear was that I would let down Ken and Yuki. Absolutely shivering as the icy terror in the chakra of my female neighbor flooded out swamping me with damp clinging chakra. Bravely I sent a lightning quick flare of chakra out, just scouting, I mingled it with Ken's chakra tornado soothing him also sending one to Yuki even though he seemed absolutely fine although I suspect he was hiding his chakra to stop me from stressing. The twins often came across as annoying and clingy but Ken is rational, levelheaded while Yuki is caring and sweet and cute and fit and hot (we're going out if you haven't noticed) I just didn't want to let either one of them down.

"All of you pass, well done!" boomed the examiner suddenly!

"You're joking!" I snapped standing up, "What was the 10th question?"

"That decision was in-fact the 10th question, stay or leave"

"What was the point of the written exam then?" I retorted, fuming.

"It was to test your information gathering skills and to seed out the week ones, then the last question was a test of will, as a chunin you will often have to lead your team into a mission where you don't know what you'll face, this question is similar to this scenario: You are leading your team into a mission to get say a scroll and you don't know how many enemy shinobi are guarding it, if you chicken out you will not even try as you are too scared that you will never be a chunin or that you and your team will die, but you must try as you are chunin you must lead your team forward. Now I have tested you psychologically you will move onto the second round of the exams good luck" he explained before retreating a few steps as swiftly as a tan blur entered the room.

"Hey I'm Anko Mitarashi, I'm the examiner for the 2nd section of the chunin exams!" A woman yelled she had violet hair that was tied up in that spiky ponytail bun thing that seemed so popular in Konoha, her tan overcoat swished around as she struck a dramatic pose. "All of you follow me!" she shouted half marching out of the room.

**xXx**

Meeting up with Ken and Yuki I took a deep breathe, "So this is when people get killed," I half-heartedly muttered.

"Yes, now everybody is our enemy" Ken whispered.

"Hai, guys I get it stop being so pessimistic we just have to survive right?" Yuki hissed.

Suddenly someone from Sunagakure came over saying "You guys are wrong, this is probably the most dangerous section, no senior shinobi to split up fights, this is where most people die, squabbling for scrolls"

Grinning at the injection of fear I laughed, "Hai senpai, we'll be careful, doesn't matter if we don't succeed this time we can always try again next time"

Chortling at my optimism the senpai wandered back to her team.

"Right everybody," the Examiner shouted "This is the Forest of Death, named because shinobi die here, it is shaped in a circle and has a tower in the middle, that is your objective. Each team will get a scroll, this will be either Earth or Sky, you must first get the opposite scroll then travel to the tower with all of your teammates not permanently damaged or dead, do not in any account open your scrolls or there will be a little surprise for you!" the examiner paused to grin almost psychopathically as if that surprise was not something good before continuing "You will have 5 days and no-one leaves the training ground in those 5 days, oh and no-one knows what scroll you have so you don't know what scrolls other teams have. Oh yeah you have to sign this form to consent; otherwise if you die they'll blame me. Some advise now: don't die!" Laughing she handed out the forms and the crowds dispersed.

"Shit, I never knew it was this dangerous!" muttered Ken sweating profusely.

"Meh don't worry we'll just keep outa every ones way, I mean its only our first time," I sighed glancing at the letter with cold fearful chakra pulsing out of everybody it was hard to stay optimistic.

"Well lets just all stay alive, yeah?" said Yuki-kun, smiling we agreed as we filled in the forms and collected our scroll.

"Earth," I mumbled tucking the scroll into my ninja pouch "lets just go crazy…" I mumbled as all the other genins stood at their perspective gates, I couldn't see them but some of their chakra floated over in the wind. A loud whistle signaled the opening of the huge gates and we sprinted into the dark forest, I shuddered as the trees groaned high above us but no wind toughed the forest floor. "This is a bad omen," I hissed, "As if the leaves of Konoha block the wind of Sunakugure!"

"Too right, now give us your scrolls!" snarled a voice, startled I whipped around, how had I not sensed their chakra; cursing our stupidity we should have masked our chakra when we entered. "Make us!" snarled Yuki leaping forwards "Wind release: breath of a Sky Dragon, wind over water, roaring gales, sky dragon claws" He created a tunnel and breathed out a ball of fast slicing wind eradicating the branch on which they sat. "Cowards" I spat as their shadow clones puffed out of existence, pulling tight together a triangle of three furious genin that had eaten together, fought together, succeeded together and now it seemed we would be beaten at the hands of more experienced shinobi. "Cowards survive" shot one of the shinobi as they whirled around us in a seemingly incomprehensible circle. "But you forgot," yelled Ken-kun, "No matter how fast trees grow," shouted Yuki-kun, "The wind will always blow them down!" I screamed as we flashed up. "Lightening release: Thunder bird rising technique!" I whispered as my hands whizzed through the hand signs I was so used to, lightening flickered around me and focused as Sando flew as if shepherding me but in reality we were generating faster and faster, a deadly technique, it was first time trying it on someone but hopefully it would work.

A silver headed genin with large round glasses spun and seconds before I struck he disappeared. How was that possible? How could he… How could he be that fast? Not even Takumi-sensei could dodge that attack when he was surprised and I. How? Undeterred I searched for him when hands pulled me against a muscular body binding my hands and gagging my mouth, I thrashed but his grip was solid and so was something else…

"Let go of me!" I screamed though my calls were muffled, with my arms held behind my head and he thrust me out at arms length so I was dangling high over the clearing, with a 70m drop below me and Sando clutched in his other arm. Terrified I went limp.

Ken and Yuki froze and let their opponents disarm them. "Give me the scroll and I won't drop her," he shouted shaking me a bit. I was as limp a dead goat; I had the scroll, what if he dropped me? (I also had a huge fear of dying as in I don't want to die when I'm 12!) When Ken and Yuki didn't respond the Konoha genin chuckled "You have it don't you," he whispered in my ear licking the rim of my ear as he brought me closer to him again, "Where is it? If you don't answer I might have to do a strip search, but you'll like my kind" I shivered and tried to escape but to no avail. "Oh you've hidden it down there haven't you? You little slut!" he murmured as he ran his finger between my legs, I screamed at his touch jerking away with muffled cries, "It in my ninja pouch, just take it," I whispered as he pulled down the gag, "thank you" he grinned pulling it out before dropping me over the edge. Screaming I dropped like a sack of onions only managing just to grab onto a branch to slow down my plummet, bad idea, there was a cracking sound as both my arm and the branch broke. The genin grinned as I struggled out of my bonds, one arm crooked eliminating the chance of using hand seals or taijutsu, I could barely stand and a red mist was coming down over my eyes.

"This is a fake!" screamed the silver haired genin as he leapt down; grabbing Ken he thrust away his teammate and placed a kunai at his throat, "give the real one or your friend gets it!" he snarled.

Staggering I managed to stand, I probably broke a few ribs as well, shit, I slowly reached for the real scroll in my ninja pouch, the idiot, I thought. Limping over I threw it at him and his teammate caught it. "Just to let you remember me," he said as he slit Ken's throat. "Noooooooooo!" I screamed as my legs buckled and I collapsed, I heard Yuki being released and thumping to the ground unconscious. Still I felt my body being lifted up by the neck guards on my flack jacket "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, remember that." Someone hissed but everything was going all fuzzy and black.

Then I passed out.

**Fin**

**Please review, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! **

**Kotori: Some ones a bit desperate**

**Me: I'm always desperate for reviews **

**Kotori: If you say so… **


End file.
